January 5, 1998 Monday Night RAW
Episode Recap D-Generation X In Ring Segment In-Ring Segment: D-Generation X makes their way to the ring. Helmsley is in a wheelchair and has crutches. He has a dislocated knee cap. Shawn Michaels and Triple H stare at Chyna's breasts. Helmsley talks about Chyna’s breasts and his large penis. He calls out Owen Hart, who doesn’t come out but instead pops up on the TitanTron. Owen Hart: “Hey, Hunter, I’m not gonna exchange words with you because that’s a game I don’t play. Look at yourself standing out there, all cocky and proud, like you achieved some great feat. It’s just like last week when you hobbled yourself out to the ring and helped your fellow degenerate D-Generation X buddy, Shawn Michaels, when I had him writhing in pain when I had him in my sharpshooter. Well, Hunter, this is getting personal and it’s getting real ugly. But lucky for you, I have some compassion in this black heart, and I want every little ligament, every little tendon, every little bone in that right knee to heal up. And when it’s all 100 percent and everything’s okay, I’m gonna break the left one because I have a black heart, and black hearts feel no pain.” Marc Mero vs Tom Brandi Brandi runs down the ramp and chases Mero around the ring. Finally Mero gets to Sable, and holds her in front of him so Brandi can’t attack. Mero shoves Sable at Brandi, who catches her, and then catches a few punches to the skull courtesy of Marc Mero. They get in the ring, and this match finally starts. Mero is boxing Brandi, which the ref allows because fuck Tom Brandi. The crowd loudly chants for Sable. Mero climbs to the top ropes, Brandi stands up and falls into the ropes, dropping Mero onto his balls. Brandi elbows Mero, knocking him out of the ring, where he falls onto Sable. Mero then yells at Sable for being a complete fuckup. Brandi checks on Sable, helping her to her feet. Mero climbs on the ring apron, jumps off and connects with a double axe handle to Brandi, who was literally carrying Sable. Mero whips Brandi into the steel steps, and Sable rubs her ankle and still hasn’t stood up. Mero lands a TKO on Brandi. He lifts Brandi up for another TKO, but before he can hit it, Austin runs into the ring to give him a stunner. Austin exits the ring and looks at Sable before smirking and walking off. Flash Funk vs Goldust Goldust is in blackface with an afro wig, wearing gold chains and holding a boombox. Funk starts off on fire, and unloads on Goldust. Goldust slides out of the ring to regroup. Eventually the match starts back up and Goldust takes control. Funk lands a martial arts kick and covers, but Goldust just barely kicks out before the three count. Flash calls for the 450 splash. He climbs up top to try for it, Luna pushes him off and disqualifies Goldust. He lifts Funk up and gives him the curtain call. Vader runs in the ring, but Goldust scampers away. Vader hugs Flash Funk. Shawn Michaels In Ring Segment In-Ring Segment: Shawn Michaels makes his way to the ring with his WWF title, but without Triple H & Chyna. Michaels calls out Undertaker, and says he’ll prove that Undertaker is nothing more than a loser. Michaels tells Undertaker to get in the ring so Michaels can beat him up. Undertaker’s music starts, the lights go out and some hooded gentlemen carry a casket down to the ring. It’s the same casket DX spray painted last week. Michaels says he would’ve preferred some originality from Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna, as last week Michaels did this same casket bit. Michaels kneels in front of the casket and tells them to get out of it before remembering he needs to say the password. He says “break it down” a few times, but nothing happens. Chyna wheels Hunter out at the top of the ramp, trying to tell Michaels they didn’t send the casket. They frantically wave, and finally Michaels notices them. Undertaker drags Michaels into the casket along with him, the top closes and it shakes a bit. Then the screen goes black, which makes it seem like the arena’s lights turn off, but JR yells “we’re inside the casket!” Results Tag Team Match: Tag Team Match: Skull & 8-Ball defeated Sniper & Recon (w/ The Jackyl) at 3:39; Sunny was the guest ring announcer for the match. Singles Match: Owen Hart defeated Savio Vega (w/ Los Boricuas); during the match, D-Generation X came out and stood out the entrance ramp to watch Owen Hart. Singles Match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) defeated Tom Brandi via DQ at 3:41 Singles Match: Flash Funk defeated TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna Vachon) via DQ at 2:33 Image Gallery 980105.jpg 980105 (2).jpg 980105 (3).jpg 980105 (4).jpg 980105 (5).jpg 980105 (6).jpg 980105 (7).jpg 980105 (8).jpg 980105 (9).jpg 980105 (10).jpg 980105 (11).jpg 980105 (13).jpg 980105 (12).jpg 980105 (14).jpg 980105 (13).jpg 980105 (15).jpg 980105 (16).jpg 980105 (18).jpg 980105 (17).jpg 980105 (19).jpg 980105 (20).jpg 980105 (21).jpg 980105 (22).jpg 980105 (23).jpg 980105 (24).jpg 980105 (25).jpg 980105 (26).jpg 980105 (27).jpg 980105 (28).jpg 980105 (29).jpg 980105 (30).jpg 980105 (31).jpg Category:1998 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sunny Category:Episodes featuring Sable Category:Chyna Category:Episodes featuring Luna Category:WWE television episodes